A Dragon's Wrath
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: An old women shows Kim & Shego the future. Kim must now find “red” and get red with the “dragon” soon before “the golden one” kills red & the dragon goes on a killing spree in revenge. Will Kim find red in time? And will red ever learn to love the dragon?
1. Mind over Matter

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Summary: An old women shows Kim and Shego the future. Kim must now find "red" and get red with the "dragon" soon before "the golden one" kills red and the dragon goes on a killing spree in revenge. Will Kim find red in time? And will red ever learn to love the dragon?

A/N: This is unedited so please no commenting on that. Thank you! And please enjoy!!

Mind over Matter

I fly my way through the clouds.

"It's going to rain" I tell myself, and on cue that rains starts to down pour.

"Just great."

I look down as my highly keen reptile eyes focus on a house down below on the grown.

There she is. In her backyard. Dancing? In the rain?

"Why you dancing in this?" I ask no one.

I then stop flying and hover there, watching her. My eyes widen as I see her body flow with the rhythm of her steps and I awe at the sleek sparkle of her skin wet and the shimmering shine of her moist, damp hair.

"Beautiful…" I whisper.

I then smell it. There coming. Looking more me yet again. I glance down at the beauty dancing once more as a smile creeps on my furry muzzle.

"See you around princess" I say as I turn and head home.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Kimmie? Kimmie!?"

Ann called out to her daughter until she finally checked the backyard.

"Kimmie what are you doing out here? It's pouring."

Kim how was had her eyes closed, head held up to the sky, tilted as she faced the clouds, arms raised, open wide welcoming the rain, smiled as she continued to dance.

"Kimmie!" her mother yelled again.

Kim was finally pulled from her trance. She stopped dancing and turned to face her mother.

"Kimmie what are you doing out here?"

"Dancing" Kim answered as if it was the most logical thing.

"Get back in here, you'll get sick out in that cold." Ann ordered as she turned and went back into the house.

Kim sighed and looked back up into the sky as a smile curved her lips.

Kim went to leave when she saw something hidden beneath the clouds.

"What the…"

It looked like a lizard with wings but that's about all she could make out.

Kim reached for her Kimmunicator and took a picture of what she could.

"Kimberly!"

"Coming mom!" and with that Kim went back inside.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

The door to one of Drakken's lairs opened to reveal a soaked, pale, green skinned woman.

She walked in trailing drops of water here and there. Once she reached what must have been the living quarters, a bright cerulean blue man stopped what she was working on and eyed the women.

"Shego, you're soaking the new carpet!" Drakken whined.

"Yeah, and I care." Shego said insolently.

"Shego please-" Drakken was cut short.

"I do what I feel like doing when you don't have me running around here and there for things so leave me the hell be Doc!" Shego yelled as she stormed off to her room. Drakken just gave a sigh and turned back to his work.

Shego entered her room, turned and locked the door. She then entered a hallway were she started to flip, leap, jump, roll, and spring off the walls and ceiling, yet nothing seemed to be in the ten yard distance she used all those moves in. Shego then pulled out her lock pick kit from her ankle pouch and started picking the lock on the door. Once she was done and put the kit away and opened to door.

The room had black walls with green flames from the base of the wall to the mid section. The ceiling was black with four green flames spiraling around until they met in the center. There was a large queen sized bed. A nightstand to the left of the been and at the foot of the bed about six feet, up against the wall was a large wooden dresser. To the left to the dresser was a door that looked to be a closet. To the right of the dresser was another door and looked like it was a bath room. A large mirror was hung behind the dresser.

Shego went straight for the dresser and pulled out a light green tank top and black fleece pj bottoms and went into the bathroom. Five minutes later she emerged from the room and made a beeline for the bed that was coved with green sheets and two enormous black pillows.

She fell upon the silk covers and sighed. Thoughts ran through her head like a fast speeding train.

Shego then leaned over her bed and pulled out from underneath a small safe that looked like it could hold a book.

Where a lock should be was but a flat sliver sheet.

Shego lit her hand and placed it on the sheet. The sheet began to glow green and then unlocked and safe. The safe looked like a chest.

Shego placed her hand in and pulled out a small book and placed it in her lap.

She opened to the first page and saw a picture. A far shot of a red head. The next picture was a bit closer, but the same person. It was a photo album.

Shego flipped through the pages, each one a picture of the red head until she came upon a close up on the red head, smiling, seeming to be laughing and having a good time. This picture was bigger then the others and was at the back of the album, but what Shego wanted was behind the large photo.

The thief pulled out a tiny photo that was burnt on the top. In it was the red head and a girly looked Shego.

Even though she hated when she was turned good, she like spending time with her.

Shego had been foolish back then. When she held the photo, then heard someone coming she quickly tried to destroy it. At the last second she saved the one picture then meant so much to her.

A whisper was heard as well as the slight sound of someone sobbing,

"Kimmie…"

Kim awoke the next day. It was Sunday. She looked at her clock. It read eleven o' seven.

She yawned as she started to crawl out of bed. Kim stretched then headed for the bathroom to start her daily routine.

Kim turned on the faucet and washed her face then brushed her teeth.

Kim had a feeling today was going to be different then another day. Just, something was going to happen, but she had no idea what.

Kim got dressed and headed down stairs and into the kitchen where her father was sitting reading the paper with a cup of coffee and her mother was still cook. Then it hit her, where were _they_?

Like on cue two rockets came flying into the kitchen.

James lifted his coffee to let one fly by and Ann ducked and swerved to the side as another came at her. Kim grabbed a frying pan and back swung one as the other veered and flew at her and she back swung again.

"Mon, dad did you see our-" Jim was cut off as there mother, father and sister glared at him. Then looked on the floor to find there rockets where smashed and crinkled.

Both boys looked at there sister in anger.

"You-" Jim started

"-did this" his twin brother Tim finished. Both glaring at Kim.

"Darn right I did. You tweebs are so annoying. Take it outside."

"Mom?" both brothers whined.

"Your sisters right boys. Remember what the construction workers said about shooting rockets in the house."

"Yes mom" both boys answer taking there rockets and leaving the room.

James gave a slight chuckle. "Boys."

Kim sat down but wondered what else may fly throughout the house. Few minute passed and nothing came so she decided to relax some.

And then turned and placed a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage and two slices of toast on the table in front of Kim.

"Thanks mom, it look good."

"Tastes great too. Now eat up." And on that note from Kim's mom she began eating.

Kim was nearly finished when the all to familiar beeping went off.

Beep beep be-beep!

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Shego's been sighted at a exotic antique store down town."

"Antique store? Why would Drakken want her to-"

"I don't think Drakken is behind this one. Shego's not stealing anything right now and she's not causing any trouble at the moment."

"Then why alert me?"

"This is Shego were talking about here Kim. I feel you should at least check it out."

"Right, understood."

"Okay, I'll call Ron and-"

"No thank you Wade."

"Huh? But Kim if-"

"It's just Shego Wade. I can take care of her."

"Right, okay. Good luck Kim."

"I'll be fine. Is my ride ready?"

"On it's was right now."

"Please and thank you."

Kim then turned off her Kimmunicator and finished her breakfast.

"Thanks mom" Kim said as she handed the plate to her mother and ran upstairs to change into her mission cloths.

"You think she'll be alright James?"

"Now hun, remember she's went up against a lot worse. Besides, it's just down town at a store. Our Kimmie-cub will be fine."

"I just have this feeling."

"Really? What kind?"

"I don't know really. Just something is going to happen today. Something that will change our lives."

"Well, good or bad.?"

"Both, I guess you could say."

"Hmm. Well, what even comes I'm sure we can handle it."

"It's not us I'm worried for James. It's Kimmie."

"Oh, don't be. She's proven she can handle herself just fine."

"I know sweetie, but still…"

"Stop being so worried and come eat yourself." James told his wife, but in a caring way.

Ann sighed but walked over to the table and started eating.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim got out of the car after thanking the driver and walk in front of a store. In the window there were things that looked like animal bones, claws, fangs and skins. Also some pottery here and there.

Kim was a bit creped out but went to walk inside anyway.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

In a back room of a store sat a well golden brown, tan woman. She was an elderly women, looked to be in her mid sixties. She had snow white hair stretched to her mid back with deep blue streaks in it and the tips of her bangs where black. Her eyes where closed yet it was clear she was awake. Her face looked to be a mix of Indian and Asian. She wore an orange poncho tipped black with what looked like a reptiles eyes on the front that was blue and green and she wore white Indian style pants but instead of beads there was feather, claws and fangs hanging from around to legs. She had a wooden staff and what looked like a blue and white dragon sculpted into it showing the dragon swirling around the bottom of the staff and placing it's head at the top. It's mouth open as if ready to breath fire. It has eyes of the ocean, a deep blue and green mix.

There was a small fire going in the center of the room but the smoke was breathable for some strange odd reason.

On the entrance side of the fire sat a pale green woman. She wore a black poncho with green flames outlining the edges and in the center was a reptiles eyes. It looked just like her eyes yet the pupil was a slit.

The woman sat in quite, legs folded Indian style. The old woman was on the opposite side of the fire. In her left hand was a chunk of red sand.

"Now, concentrate young one. To find the truth, you must first find peace in yourself. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Shego said.

The old woman went to toss the sand into the fire then stopped. Shego sensed this and without opening her eyes turned her face towards the woman.

"Onaga, what is it?"

"It seems the Heavens have chosen a different way for you to find your answer."

Shego was about to ask what she ment when she heard a women's voice call out from the front.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Kim had entered the weird looking store and upon entering she noticed things that said "Dragon's Blood" or Werewolf Fur", Vampire's Fang", even "Gargoyle eye". All which she knew was phony. There was no such thing as werewolves, or vampires, gargoyles or even dragons for that matter. So she instantly thought only game nerds would enter here.

Then it hit her. Why would Shego come to a place like this.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Kim yelled when she say no one at the counter.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Kimmie?" Shego said in surprise opening her eyes.

"Ahh, she you know that young lass."

"Where enemies."

"Oh? Is that what you're calling ourselves?"

"Yeah. She's the Great Kim Possible and I'm the notorious villain Shego. She's my arch nemesis."

"I see. And…?"

"And what? It's as simple as that. She the good, I'm the evil."

"Yes, she's that to the eyes of others. But what is she to the eyes of yourself?"

Shego caught that and blushed a dark shade of green.

"What are you talking bout Grams. I'm here enemy and nothing else." Shego said with a huff, crossing her arms and turning her head to one side.

The older woman, Onaga understood and gave a slight chuckle.

"Yes. Enemies you appear to be. And enemies to show. Enemies she tell each other. Yet, enemies you don't tell your hearts."

Shego's eyes widened.

"Would you stay out of my soul you damn old lizard!"

"Easy there young one. I see you wont listen to me. So how bout I let you listen to your heart."

"What are you-" before she could finish Onaga pulled the hanging cloth covering the door and went to the front of the store.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

"Shego" Kim whispered as she heard Shego yelling at someone. Kim hurried to the back of the store only to be halted by an old woman.

"Excuse me." Kim said.

"Yes lass? How may I help you?"

"That yell I heard in the back. I need to go check it out if you don't mind."

"Oh, no need young one. Is but an old friend of mine. She's got quite a temper but I still care for her greatly."

"But, if I'm not mistaken it was Shego."

"Yes. Her name is Shego."

"But she's a villain ma'ma. Your in danger."

"Oh no young lass. You are mistaken. Shego and I are the last of out kind here on this world. She came to me for a favor. I am in no real danger." the lady said as she turned to go back to Shego.

Kim just stood there unsure of what to do. She found Shego, was she going to take her in now. She had to. Shego was still a criminal, and Kim brought criminals to justice.

The old woman then stopped then faced Kim half way.

"Come lass. Your heart's await to speak." Onaga said as she turned to continue.

Kim was confused to what she ment but if it lend her to Shego then she followed.

KIGOKIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego was still sitting in her spot when she heard Onaga return. She didn't open her eyes though until she heard a gasp and her name being called.

"Shego?"

Shego opened her eyes as they met the green gaze of Kim Possible.

"What that… Onaga! What is the meaning of this!?"

Onaga just went back to the other side of the fire and grabbed more of the red sand.

She signaled with her staff for Kim to sit beside Shego.

"Sit young one. The time to reveal your true destiny has come. For you and my friend." Onaga said as her face turned to where Shego is.

Kim went to protest when Shego stopped her.

"It just best to listen to what she tell you." Shego told Kim, her face turned away from her.

Kim was unsure if it was a trap or not.

She then noticed the fire and wondered.

"How is there a fire going in her and no smoke?"

"Maybe another time, I'll answer" Onaga said as once again she motioned for Kim to sit beside Shego with her staff.

Kim looked at the woman warily then at Shego who was still looked away from her.

"I assure you child, no one will bite."

Kim decided to listen to Onaga and sat beside Shego.

"Now, join hands."

Shego and Kim both faced the old woman and looked at her like so grew two more heads.

"Your not serious?" Shego asked.

"Quite." Onaga said with a smile.

"But-" Kim began when her mouth was clamped shut by Shego hand.

Kim struggled to remover her hand and when Shego finally did Kim glared at her with anger as she stood on her feet.

"Shego! What's your problem. I though you said-"

"Shut it princess and just sit and take me hand." Shego told her as she stretched her hand out for Kim to take it.

"What? And why on Earth should I?"

"Cause if you don't, Grams over there is going to open her eyes."

Kim was unsure what Shego met so she turned to looked at the old woman and saw her face was stern and serious and her eyes were starting to open but as there where greenish blue light seeped from them.

Kim knew that was abnormal and then decided to go with Shego.

Kim sat back down and steadily reached out and grabbed Shego's hand.

Both woman turned there faces the opposite was from each other with a blush crossing both there faces.

Onaga closed her eyes and smiled at the sight.

"So stubborn you two are."

"Look, can we get this over will Grams."

Onaga smiled then tossed the red sand into the fire.

Puffs of green, black and red smoke intertwined erupted from the small fire. The smoke collided into each other and formed a sphere of smoke in the center above the fire. Then the smoke tuned white but still colored smoke rose from the bottom.

"I see a dragon and a human." Onaga said just as a green and black dragon appeared in the white smoke. But the green and black swirled about around the dragon.

"I see, the human in grave danger. Many evils trying to take the life of the human." A human figure, the color red as fire stood as a blue human figure lunged at it. The red human dodged then a black figure came falling from the sky and the red figure kicked it away as a yellow figure charged at her red, she easily jumped and throw the figure to the side.

Kim and Shego watch with eager interest. But Shego know who the dragon and red figures where. But she didn't know who the blue, black and yellow one's where.

"The love of the red will turn, once red's heart opens to the truth and hatred with over come the purity of red's love's heart. Red's love will seek revenge." A golden yellow figure appear with a blue aura surrounding it. The figure has a tail and a white blade.

"The golden one will slay red and the dragon will reek havoc and destruction upon the world in revenge to all humans that took the dragons love away." And just as Onaga said it showed the golden yellow figure slicing it's blade at the red figure and as the red figure falls the dragon appears and started breathing green fire all over the place. Then it shows the Earth where once green was visible now black with ash and waters no longer blue but gray with death. The dragon was flying around the Earth roaring.

Then the smoke died and Kim and Shego were in shock.

"So, you're saying the Earth is going to be destroyed by a dragon?"

"I fear so." Onaga said.

"But, dragons don't exist. There just fairy tails. And I doubt a human will even fall in love with a dragon."

At Kim's words Shego flinched and accidentally tightened her grip on Kim's hand.

Kim noticed and turned to face Shego only to see her head hanging and her hair covering her face.

"Interesting. Explain?"

"Well…" Kim thought of how to get out of this mess. She seemed to upset Shego and annoy the older woman.

"If dragons where real, They'd be cold blooded killers who had no emotion and only cared for there own kind. They'd be selfish and aggressive. Enable to truly love and the hate for humans fuels there burning right to live and they just wish to kill us off. Why they hate humans I don't know but I think it goes back to the dark ages."

"Interesting." Onaga said.

Shego squeezed Kim's hand harder causing Kim to squeal in pain.

"Ow! Shego! You're hurting me!"

Shego let go of Kim's hand and looked away.

Kim stared at Shego with confusion.

"Well if that's what you think of dragons, what would you do if you met one?" Onaga asked Kim.

Kim looked at her blankly.

"I… I don't know."

"Would you kill it?" Onaga asked with curiosity in her voice and Shego's body tensing up.

Kim though then after a few seconds answered "No."

"No?" Onaga asked quite curiously.

Shego's body flinched at Kim's answer.

"But you just basically said just now that dragons are heartless beasts that only want to kill and have no emotion and could never see a human as a mate but only food. So why say no?"

Shego was eager to hear Kim's answer but remained still and quite.

"Because…" Kim looked straight at Onaga and had a serious face and tone. "I wound never to such thing to a dragon."

This cause a gasp to come from Shego and a questioning look to appear on Onaga.

"What I said is what I believe other's will believe and in believing that they will try to kill the dragon. But I'm different. I would like to take the time to know the dragon and understand it."

"Intriguing. Why?"

"Because I believe a dragon and a human can fall in love and be happy together."

Shego could no longer suppress it but she remained quit. Tears started to stream down her cheeks yet she made sure no one in the room know. Onaga though sensed it but it was really Kim Shego didn't want to alert.

"Ma'ma-"

Onaga put up her left hand.

"Please, call me Onaga."

"Very well Onaga. Is there anyway we can save the human so the dragon wont go on a killing spree."

"Red's family and friends must first except her choice to be with the dragon. But the dragon must first make it's move to show how it feel's for the human. If the dragon waits to long then what you just saw will certainly occur."

"So all I have to do is make sure and dragon and human stay together. No big."

"Ah, but where do you begin?" Onaga asked.

Kim's happy expression faded away.

"Your right. I have no clue where to being."

"Why don't you start by looking for the green fire."

"Green fire? Oh yeah. The dragon we saw was breath green fire. So who ever has the power of green fire is the dragon."

Shego glared at the old store keeper as she just smiled.

"So, are you saying you believe in dragons now?" Onaga asked in a inquisitive manner.

"I wouldn't say I believe, more on I have a feeling."

"Oh? And how has your feel before of not believing in them changed to you even slightly believing?"

"I… I don't know. Honestly, I thought you were a crazed old lady at first but, when I held Shego's hand, I… I don't know. Something just inside me just started to understand. More so then I though I would."

"So, Kimberly, Do you think you could fall in love with a dragon?"

Shego's eyes widened at Onaga's question. Now she was anxious. She wanted to know. Shego kept her spot. Still, quite, none moving, silent.

"I-I don't know."

"If you could, would you?" Onaga asked.

"I…"

Shego didn't notice it but she was leaning in towards Kim. Kim then realized and back away.

"Shego? What are you doing?"

Shego snapped out of it and yanked herself away and turned her back towards Kim all the while cursing to herself.

Now she probable wouldn't get her answer.

"Yes."

Shego flinched as her eyes burst wide. She whorled around to face Kim.

"How so? And why?"

"If I got to know the person and understood them. Then I could do the same if they where a dragon or not. Someone being something else should not change how you feel about them. It should only change what you see them all. And even then I would be excepting."

Shego slowly turned her head back around.

"Very well" was all Onaga said before she turned her back towards Kim.

Shego then stood up.

"Thanks Onaga for your help."

"Huh?" Kim as curiously.

"My pleasure Shego dear."

Shego smirked as she passed Kim.

"See you 'round Kimmie." and with that Shego was gone.

"Shego wait!" Kim went after her but she had already left through the back door and was long gone.

Kim looked back at Onaga.

"Onaga?"

"Yes my child?"

"How did you know my name?"

"Oh, I have my ways. But now you must be off on your journey."

"Journey?"

"Yes. You must find "red" and the "dragon" and save "red" from being slay by "the golden one". At the same time keep "blue", "black" and "yellow" from harming "red"."

"What!?"

"I know you do missions. So think of this as a personal mission. One you must go at it alone."

"But-"

"Now go, young one. Your destiny awaits. You can changed your fate, but your destiny will remain the same." With then Onaga then thrust open her eyes.

Kim green gaze was trapped by a pair of ocean greenish blue eyes that seemed to have the ocean moving around in her bright glowing orb. But her pupils where slits, reptile slits.

Kim's eyes burst in utter shock, but before she could do anything Onaga's, staff's, dragon's, eyes began to glow and Kim quickly found her eyes becoming heave and her body losing strength to stand up.

Kim's vision became a bit blurry, then she saw Shego face once again as she re-entered the room yelling and screaming at Onaga. Then before Kim could fully hit the ground she was caught by a pair of strong and warm arms. Kim lazily looked up and the last thing she remembered was gazing into deep pools of jade, then everything went black.


	2. Feelings

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this sooner. I've got quite a bit of new stories going and I'm getting great ideas for pix for them to, so that's keeping me busy as well. Then I have school drama, family drama and friend drama to deal with. And it doesn't help if you're always the one everyone turns to. -_- *sigh* But I'm trying to keep all my stories going till the end. I'm working on them all now. So, in a little bit I should have one new chapter up for each story. X3 Sorry this is so short. But I got to a point where I felt I should leave you hanging for now! X3 Kukukukuku! I'm so evil at time! But please, enjoy!

Feelings

Kim's body felt heave and yet her muscles where loose and light. It was the strangest feeling Kim had even felt.

Scratch that. It just got stranger. The redhead could feel a hand incased in hers.

'Mom?' Kim wondered. But when she opened her eyes she had to reframe from flying out of the bed she was in. Which was definitely not hers.

Beside her, holding her head and apparently deep asleep lying on her lap was Shego.

Kim quickly scanned her surroundings. It's seemed to be a house underground.

Kim attention was then brought back to the sleeping thief.

Kim wanted nothing more then to kick her off her. But for some reason unknown to her, when to glanced at the pale green woman's slumbering face she just couldn't.

Kim had never seem Shego sleep. It was so peaceful. So suddle. So deep. So, beau…

'Wait a minute! This is Shego where talk about here! What am I thinking!? Shego!? Arch enemy, plasma throwing, venom tongued, bad tampered, bad ass villain Shego! Being beau-' Kim thoughts were halted for but a moment for Shego to moved closer to Kim so now to be lying on her chest right under her chin.

Shego's right arm wrapped around Kim while the other gingerly still gripped the redheads hand. But made Kim's whole face explode into lave red was the Shego was now on top of her. Not curled up to the side but on top of her body.

Shego face was tilted slightly facing Kim and when she saw that sweet innocent slumbering face she felt like melting.

"Beautiful" she whispered.

"Kimmie…"

Kim slightly flinched.

'Did…did Shego just call out my name? In-in her sleep?' Kim mused.

Kim anxious reached her non-held hand up to, for some reason she absolutely not explain, touch Shego's face.

But just when she almost did she reared her hand back as she saw Shego baring what looked like fangs as black smoke seeped from her nostrils.

"Grrr! Don't you dear touch her you foul flesh-bags!" Shego growled like a lion as more smoke leaked from her nose.

Shego started to squeeze Kim's hand causing the redhead in flinch in pain.

Shego continued to growl as smoke also started pouring from her mouth.

Kim was really scared. She had no idea what was going on but she did the only thing so thought would work.

Without hesitation Kim wrapped her free arm around Shego, tightened her grip and spoke.

"They'll never get me Shego."

The fire-thrower seemed to relax as the smoke stopped seeping from the mouth and nearly ceased from her nose.

"He's after you. He wants you." Shego spoke in a sad and hurtful voice. "Please, don't leave me?"

To Kim's shock some tears fell from the green hued woman's eyes.

Kim felt like her heart was tearing. What was making Shego so emotional. What could she be possibly dreaming.

Kim tightened her grip on the thief. "I promise."

Shego smiled and seemed to go back into the calm sleep as her breathing steadied.

Kim couldn't explain it, but she felt the safest there, in the villain's arms then she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Stay…" Shego whispered in her sleep.

Kim couldn't help but smile. Sure this was incredible awkward to totally up there in the weird scale, but for so odd reason it felt, right.

Shego had always been a great fighter. And Kim loved there fights. So much she became to admire the thief and respect her. They even became great friends once.

But now, there seemed to be something there. Something more. Friendship maybe? Possibly even a sisterly connection?

Kim didn't know. But she also had this feeling someone or something was after Shego from the way she had just reacted. And it might be coming after herself soon too. But who or what is it was what was puzzling her the most.

What could cause Shego be act like that in her sleep no less. And most of all be so protective of Kim.

Just then Kim's thoughts where paused by a soft, soothing, almost humming sound.

Kim looked around by couldn't seem to find-

The it hit her. She looked down and heard it loud and clear. It was Shego.

The green fire-throwing thief was…purring? No. It's wasn't a purr. It sounded like it but, was completely different.

It was lower and deep yet soft and gentle.

What ever it was was soothing Kim's anxiety rapidly.

Kim smiled as she rested her chin in Shego raven mane. On some odd impulse Kim inhaled deeply. Her eyes shoot open wide.

Kim began to mentally wonder. 'She-Shego… She…she smells like fresh apples and cinnamon. Almost like, an apple pie.'

Kim exhaled and inhaled again, must deeper sighing out her breath in satisfaction.

Her eyes where half way open now trying to enjoy the sweet smell Shego gave off.

Not to long after, Kim was fast asleep with her nose buried into Shego locks.

Ten Hours Later

Shego began to stir slowly until she quickly realized where she was. She went to look up when she felt something on her head. Then she noticed her hand was in someone else's.

'Oh shit' was her only though as she fully turned her head up to see and slumbering Kim Possible.

But what all of a sudden stunned the thief the most was that the redhead heroin's arm was willingly wrapped around her.

'Kimmie… Kimmie was…' Shego's thoughts where cut short by Kim's eyes starting to flutter open.

Shego wanted to move. She had to move. She noticed she was directly on top on her. She needed to get off quick before…

Kim looked down at emerald eyes that captured her for some odd reason. But this time the eyes were filled with worry and fear.

"Shego? What's wrong?"

Shego didn't understand. What was wrong!? What was wrong was she was lying on top on her, holding her hand, and her other arm was wrapped around Kim's waist! What did she think was wrong!

When Shego didn't answer Kim spoke. "I had a weird dream last night."

Shego finally broke her eyes from Kim and looked to the side. "What kind of weird dream Princess? Marrying that buffoon, having kid and living happily ever after?" Shego spoke in her sarcastic tone.

Kim could only smile. She knew Shego was feeling really awkward about how they were positioned. But again for some bizarre and strange reason Kim didn't feel weirded out. She felt calm and at peace and she couldn't explain why. She knew she should be throwing Shego off her and whooping her ass like they always do. But, this time, she just couldn't. Something inside her was screaming at her to do something. But she honestly didn't want to do that.

She chose to let Shego hold her hand in her sleep. To let the green woman sleep on top of her and wrap her arm around her. She even returned the gesture and wrapped her arm around the thief. But now, what her inner self was hollering at her to do. She just couldn't. Not that.

"No." Kim finally answered Shego. "I was dreaming something or someone was after you."

"Join reality Princess. Everyone's after me."

"Yah but I don't think these people where your average people like JG. I then say you and you where snarling and growling as black smoke was coming out of her nose and mouth."

Shego's eyes widened this time.

"You were telling someone not to touch me. You called them a foul flesh-bag."

Shego was frozen with what must have been utter shock. So Kim continued.

"I told you I'd never let whoever it was take me. Then you pleaded for me to stay with you. And, you would stop pleading till I assured you I wouldn't leave."

A ball of ice formed in Shego's gut.

"Shego? What's going on? I've never seen you so… So enraged before. And I've never see smoke come out of her mouth and nose either. And, what's a flesh-bag?"

Shego then chose that time to lift her body of Kim.

For the strangest of reasons Kim had to urge to pull Shego back on her. But she ignored it and once Shego was off it all of a sudden felt extremely cold.

Shego now stood a few feet from Kim with her back to her.

"Shego?"

"Just forget it Princess. Dreams are just that, dreams. Never to be real." Shego spoke with pain in her voice.

Kim felt torn for some reason.

"What dream do you have that wont come true?"

To be with you forever.

"I have no dreams."

To love you always.

"I don't waist my time on dreaming when all it will leave is heartache."

To be your one and only, forever.

"You must have a dream? Everyone does. That's what moves us in life."

My dream is to spend the rest of my life with you.

"I cast aside dreams years ago."

"Well what was it. You can tell me. Onaga said we should work together on something. Remember? So, lets start be telling each others are true dreams. Like, if you could tell me you're deepest wish, what would it be?"

That I love you and desire to stay by your side forever.

"Please? I have no such nonsense. The only reason I'm being even remotely kind is cause of Onaga."

"What is she to you?"

"Onagas', very special to me. She helped me when I had no one to turn to. And the one's I tried, tried to kill me. I then came across Onaga and she helped me. But, had to take care of the one's I had gone to for help."

Kim stared at Shego with a slight among of fear. "What do you mean she took care of them?"

"Just as I said. What was wrong with me at that time needed to be kept hidden. So Onaga made sure it was."

Kim's eyes widened to a horror of understanding.

"No! You mean she killed them!?"

Shego didn't answer.

"What could have possible been so bad as to kill someone to keep them quite!? Did you steal something to great!? Did you burn down something to important!? Or maybe it was-"

The room was then fill was a loud slap that echoed.

Kim held her now swollen, bright red and swore right cheek. Shego glared at her with daggers of ice.

"You have no fucking clue what I went though Princess! If those people would have been aloud to live I'd neither be in come cage as a giant freak show, some scientists lab rat, or most likely dead! So yah! Those people needed to be killed! But I didn't do it! If you have a problem with it take it up with Onaga! But that happened six years ago. I doubt the old bat will even want to waste her time talking bout it."

"I've also got a few other questions to ask her. Knowing you wont help I have no other choice. Plus I know you either wont know them or wont want to answer them."

"Hey! I'm being as nice as I can without fully losing my rep!"

"Fine. Then you can at least explain to me why that old store keeper has eyes like she does?" Kim ask in a some what annoying tone.

Shego froze, unsure of what to say.

"Those weren't human eyes Shego. They looked like the ocean and moved like it too. On top of that her pupils were slits. That's no where near normal."

"You should probably reframe from asking questions like that, especially out in the open Pumpkin." Shego told her a bit uneasily.

"I knew you wouldn't tell me."

"I'm not telling you because questions like that could get you killed if heard by the wrong people!" Shego roared at Kim. Shego was annoyed with Kim not understanding. "You could be in grave danger even now." Shego told her in more a fearful tone then a scolded.

Kim flinched as her eyes shot open. "Wh-what?"

"That dream you had might not have been just a dream."

"Then what could it have been?"

"Kimmie, there are powers out there that are far greater then anything you have ever faced. Powers that surpass mine immensely."

"Shego… What are you saying?" Kim asked in a slight quivering voice.

Shego finally fully facing Kim, looked her straight in her olive eyes and spoke in a shaky, timid and slightly frightful tone. "It Onaga didn't fully silence everyone from six years ago Princess."

Kim stared at Kim with fear. "What's that mean? What's going to happen to you?"

"Kimmie… Princess… Pumpkin… I'm being hunted."

Kim gasped. "Hunted? Hunted as in captured and put behind bars? Hunted as in taken and sold? Hunted as in-"

"As in death. Kimmie, I'm being hunted to be killed."


End file.
